Jungle mein tum aur mein chapter 10 and ownwards
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Kya ho ga agar do anjaan log kho jaein jungle mein. ( note: this is only chapter 10 and ownwards)
1. Chapter 10

**hello guys, I'm posting this separately because I've lost my previous account**

* * *

Tarika played the video and what she saw was shocking.

Tarika crying: nahi nahi ye nahi ho sakta. Ye kese ho sakta hai.

What she saw in the CD was a picture of Abhijeet sleeping with a girl. This made Tarika mad.

Tarika: Abhijeet aise kaise kar sakta hai? Us ne mujhe dhoka dia. Aik bar phir dhoka dia.

Due to the loud voices from Tarika's room, her mother and father came in her room to know the reason.

T.m: kya hua? Ro kyun rahi hai?

Tarika: amaaa. ( crying)

T.f: kya hua beta? Bata hame.

Tarika: dad Abhijeet ne mujhe dhoka dia.

T.m: Kya? Akhir hua Kya hai?

Tarika: ye ( showed the picture by playing the CD)

T.m: Ae mere khuda.

Abhijeet was working on his desk relaxly not knowing what bad was coming in his way. Suddenly, Tarika came in Bureau with a angry face. Abhijeet saw Tarika and couldn't understood anything. He moved to her.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum yahan?

Tarika: han, bat karni hai mujhe tum se. ( angry tone)

Abhijeet: ghussa kyun ho?

Tarika: sab pata chal jaye ga. ( angry tone)

Abhijeet: hua Kya hai? ( irritated)

Tarika: ye hua hai. ( showing the picture) ( note: she capture the picture, while she was playing the CD)

Abhijeet was literally shocked after seeing the picture.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye sach nahi hai.

Tarika: kese man lun main, dikh raha hai saaf saaf. ( she shouted so loud that they caught the attention of everyone in bureau)

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye bureau hai, ahista awaz mein baat karo.

Tarika: Abhijeet kyun, kyun Kia tumne aisa? Mujhe dhoka kyun dia? Kitna bharosa Kia tha mene tum pe. ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: Tarika, plz mera yakeen karo, mene tumhe dhoka nahi dia.

Tarika: kese yakeen kar lun? ( teary tone)

And then Tarika took out something from her bag and put it on Abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye ye Kya kar rahi ho tum? Ye anguthi.

Tarika: todti hun mein aj se sare rishte tum se.

Then Tarika goes from there.

Abhijeet: tarikaa

But she didn't stopped.

Abhijeet sat on his desk unwantedly and tried to control himself. Pari came here.

Abhijeet: Pari tum. Kuch kam hai Kya?

Pari: nahi wo bas mein yeh puchne ayi thi ke kya aj ap mere sath lunch karenge.

Abhijeet: kyun nahi. ( fake smile)

Pari: sir, sab kuch theek ho jaye ga.

Then it was the time of the lunch break. As per said, Abhijeet was with Pari.

Pari: Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet: han.

Pari: mujhe pata hai sir ke ap kabhi kuch aisa kar hi nahi sakte.

Abhijeet: lekin Tarika kyun nahi samajh rahi, usne to sab kuch aik jhatke mein khatam kar dia.

Pari: sir sach me Tarika ko ap par bharosa karna chahiye tha, agar mein ap ki jagah hoti to ap par zaroor bharosa karti.

Abhijeet: tum Tarika ko samjhao na, usse batao ke ye sab jhoot hai, mene esa kuch nahi Kia.

Pari: kyun nahi sir, Balke ap na bhi kehte na to bhi mein samjhati Tarika ko.

In night Pari goes to Tarika's house. She rang the bell and Tarika opened the door.

Tarika: are Pari mam ap.

Pari: plz Tarika mujhe ye mam wam kehlwane ki adat nahi plz tum mujhe Pari hi kaho.

Tarika: theek hai Pari, andar ao.

Pari: thank you.

Pari came inside and sat on sofa, Tarika served her drink.

Pari: thank you.

Tarika: you are welcome.

Pari: Tarika, tumhare sath bohat hi bura hua.

Tarika: mein soch bhi nahi sakti thi.

Pari: Tarika, mein tumhare dukh ko samajhti hun phir bhi sambhalo apne ap ko aur bhool jao sab kuch. Aik new life start karo.

Tarika: Pari, thank you so much for supporting me.

Pari: ye to mera farz hai Tarika.

Then Pari leaved for her home. Next day, she decided not to go bureau because she had a headache.

In Bureau

Acp: daya, ye Pari nahi ayi abhi tak.

Daya: sir Pari aj leave per hai.

Acp: oh, Kevin idhar ao.

Kevin: ji sir.

Acp: tumhe Pari ke ghar jana ho ga kyun ke woh file Pari ke pas hai jo hamne aj sham tak submit karani hai. Tum abhi jao aur Pari ke ghar se file le kar ao.

Kevin: theek hai sir.

As per order, Kevin rushed to Pari's home. He sat in his car and drove to Pari's house. Soon, he reached Pari's house. He rang the bell. Pari opened the door and saw Kevin.

Pari: Kevin, tum is waqt mere ghar? Tumhe to bureau hona chahiye.

Kevin: wo Acp sir ne kaha ke tumhare ghar se file le kar aon

Pari: oh acha. Andar ao.

Kevin: thank you.

Kevin came inside. He sat on sofa.

Pari: Kevin, mere kamre mein file samne hi pari hai sab cheezon ke ooper, tum khudi le lo, mein tumhare liye tea banati hun.

Kevin: oh thanks.

Kevin goes in Pari's room and saw the file was on the table on the top of many papers and files. He was taking the file, when suddenly all files and papers scattered on the floor. Kevin was trying to arrange them when one paper caught his attention. After reading the paper, Kevin was super duper shocked.

* * *

 _ **so how was it? Aur Kya lagta hai kya hai us paper mein likha?**_


	2. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, sorry for late update.**

* * *

Kevin goes in Pari's room and saw the file was on top of many papers and files. He was taking the file, when suddenly all files and papers scattered on the floor. Kevin was trying to arrange them when one paper caught his attention. After reading the paper, Kevin was super duper shocked. Let's see what was written on the paper.

Paper

Mein janti hun mene galat kia lekin mein bhi

Kya karun, apne dil ko kese samjhaun

Dil maanta hi nahi. Han, mene hi bheji CD Tarika

Ko takay tum aur Tarika alag ho jao

Aur main aur tum aik achi zindagi

Guzaar sakein, I love u Abhijeet

Kevin: omg, ye sab Pari ne Kia, yakeen nahi hota.

Suddenly Pari entered in the room, the paper was still in hands of Kevin.

Pari: coffee Kevin?

No respond from Kevin's side.

Pari: Kevin?

Suddenly Kevin standed and showed the paper to Pari

Kevin: ye Kya hai Pari?

Pari: k ky yaa? ( scared)

Kevin: ye ( he shouted)

He gave the paper to Pari.

Kevin: ab pata chala ye Kya hai?

Pari: Kevin I'm sorry. ( crying)

Kevin: sorry se Kya sab theek ho jaye ga? ( he shouted) kyun Kia tum ne ye? ( he shouted)

Pari: kyun ke main Abhijeet sir se pyaar karti hun.( she shouted)

Kevin: nahi karti tum Abhijeet sir se pyaar warna ye na karti jo tum ne Kia. ( he shouted) agar tum un se pyaar karti hoti to Abhijeet sir ki khushi mein khush rehti or ye to kabhi na karti. You don't love him, you want him.

Pari: Kevin mujhe maaf kardo, mujh se bohat bari galti ho gai, mujhe jaldi jaldi mein kuch samajh hi na aya. Mene bohat galat Kia, mein maafi ke laiq hi nahi hun. ( crying)

Kevin: ab mujh se maafi mang kar Kya kar lo gi tum, sab kuch to tum kar chuki ho. Ab baki reh hi Kya gaya hai?

Pari: ab mein hi sab kuch theek Karun gi. Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko sab kuch bata dun gi phir chahe mere sath kuch bhi ho.

Kevin: wese tum ne ye CD banayi kese?

Pari: wo us din jab mein aur Abhijeet sir investigation ke liye sunshine bar gaye the tab

 **flashback**

 _Pari and Abhijeet entered the sunshine lab. They goes to the bar man._

 _Bar man: yes sir._

 _Abhijeet: is photo ko dekho._

 _Abhijeet took a photo from his pocket._

 _Abhijeet: pehchante ho isse?_

 _Bar man: han sir, ye to Ramesh hai, aksar ata rehta hai yahan._

 _Abhijeet: thank you._

 _They were about to exit when suddenly Pari stopped._

 _Abhijeet: Kya Hua Pari? Tum ruk kyun gai?_

 _Pari: Abhijeet sir, agar mind na karein to Kya ham thori der aur yahan ruk sakte hain Kya?_

 _Abhijeet: lekin kyun Pari?_

 _Pari: sir yahan ki tropical drink bohat achi hai agar ap mind na karein to can we drink? Sir, bohat hi achi drink hai._

 _Abhijeet: Pari tum apne liye mangwa lo._

 _Pari: nahi sir. Plz ap bhi lijiye na, mujhe acha nahi lagega._

 _Abhijeet: acha theek hai._

 _Pari: sir, ap yahan par bethein mein le kar ati hun._

 _Abhijeet: ok._

 _Pari goes at the bar counter._

 _Bar man: yes maam_

 _Pari: two tropical drinks._

 _Bar man took the drinks and gave it to Pari._

 _Bar man: here you go._

 _Pari: thank you._

 _Suddenly, Pari mixed something in one drink and then goes to the table with two tropical drinks and handed the drugged drink to Abhijeet and had another one drink for herself. Abhijeet took a sip of the drink._

 _Abhijeet: umm it really feels good. Thank you for such tasty drink._

 _Pari: you are welcome sir._

 _Then they both exit from the bar and sat in the car. Suddenly while driving Abhijeet felt drizzy._

 _Abhijeet: uff ye chakkar._

 _Pari: sir, mujhe lagta hai ap ki tabeat theek nahi hai, ap gari rokein mein drive karti hun._

 _Abhijeet stopped the car and came at passenger seat and Pari came at driver seat. Abhijeet was feeling drizzy and suddenly everything got dark. He was no more in his senses. A evil smile came on Pari's face. Then she drove to some unkown destination. After reaching the destination, she rang the bell and a girl in her mid twenties came._

 _Girl: hi Pari, andar ao._

 _Pari: han aur tumhe pata hai na tumhe Kya karna hai._

 _Girl: han mujhe pata hai lekin Kya tumhe ye sab theek lagta hai._

 _Pari: mona, everything is fair in love and war._

 _Mona: ok as you wish._

 _Then Pari and Mona took Abhijeet out from the car and goes inside the house. Then placed Abhijeet on a bed. Then Mona also layed on bed and pretending to be slept. Then Pari made a video of both of them. After making the video, Mona got out of the bed._

 _Pari: well done Mona. Thank you so much._

 _Mona: no need to thanks. You are my best friend. Then Pari goes out with Abhijeet and drove the car to Abhijeet's house. Then placed Abhijeet on his bed with much difficulty. Then she goes out of the house. And next day, she made a CD and sent it to Tarika_

 ** _flashback end_**

Kevin: omg, itni bari planning.

Pari: I'm so sorry. Mene bohat galat kia, mein maafi ke laiq nahi hun.

Kevin: lekin aik baat mujhe samajh nahi ai.

Pari: Kya?

Kevin: Abhijeet sir ko baad mein kuch yaad kyun nahi aya?

Pari: kyunke us drug ke asar ki waja se banda 5 ya 6 ghante pehle ka sab kuch bhool jata hai.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and plz tell me how was it?**


	3. Last chapter

**hello guys and thank you all for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Tarika was sitting on her bed thinking about Abhijeet

Tarika pov: yakeen nahi hota ke Abhijeet ne mujhe dhoka dia. Lekin afsos ye haqeeqat hai aur haqeeqat ko koi badal nahi sakta. Ik bar phir adat dal loon gi us ke begair rehne ki. Ik bar phir samajh loon gi ke wo nahi ae ga. ( crying) kyun? Kyun ho raha hai ye mere sath? Akhir Kya Kasoor hai mera jis ki saza mil rahi hai mujhe?

Her thoughts were disturbed by a phone call. She saw the caller Id. It was Pari. She received the call.

Tarika: hello Pari ( hard voice)

Pari: hello Tarika, kesi hain ap?

Tarika: theek hun aur ap?

Pari: ji mein bhi theek hun.

Tarika: ap ne phone Kia, koi baat hai Kya?

Pari: ji, bat to hai.

Tarika: Kya baat hai?

Pari: wo mein ap ko phone par nahi bata sakti. Wo Kya ap kal bureau a sakti hain?

Tarika: bureau? Lekin bureau hi kyun? Bat to kahin bhi ho sakti hai.

Pari: ji, darasal bat hi aisi hai aur wo baat mujhe baki logon ko bhi batani hai.

Tarika: ji theek hai, mein a jaungi kal bureau.

Pari: thank you.

Tarika: you are welcome.

Tarika pov: akhir aisi Kya baat hai?

Next morning Tarika woke early as she had to go to bureau. Tarika's mom came in Tarika's room and saw Tarika awaken and ready to go somewhere.

T.m: tarika, kahan ja rahi ho itni subah subah?

Tarika: maa Pari ko mujhse koi baat karni hai to bulaya hai unhon ne.

T.m: oh acha, theek hai tum jao.

Tarika came out of her house and took a cab.

Tarika: CID bureau.

Driver: ok maam.

After few minutes she reached CID bureau. She was nervous of Abhi's presence. She stepped in the bureau. Abhijeet saw her.

Abhijeet: Tarika, mujhe pata tha Tarika tum mera yakeen karo gi ke mene aisa kuch nahi Kia. ( crying) I knew it.

Tarika: mein yahan tum se Milne nahi ai.

Daya: to phir kis se Milne ai hain?

Tarika: Pari ne bulaya mujhe, usse koi baat karni hai mujhse.

Daya: kyaa? Pari ne? Mein abhi Pari ko bulata hun. Pari Pari

Pari came out of the record room after listening Daya's call.

Pari: ji Daya sir.

Daya signalled at Tarika.

Daya: tumne bulaya tha Kya Tarika ko?

Pari smiled nervously and said

Pari: ji Daya sir, mene hi bulaya hai Tarika ko yahan, bat karni hai mujhe Tarika aur ap sab se.

Daya: Kya baat Pari?

Pari said nervously.

Pari: sab ko a Jane dijiye phir bataun gi.

Daya: acha theek hai.

Soon, everyone came in bureau including Acp sir too.

Acp: bat Kya hai, aise jama kyun hue ho tum log yahan par?

Pari: sir, mujhe ap logon aur Tarika se kuch bat karni hai.

Acp: Kya bat Pari?

Pari: sir samajh mein nahi a raha kese shuru Karun. ( crying)

Acp: ro kyun rahi ho Pari?

Pari: bohat bari galti ho gai mujhse sir.

Daya: akhir hua Kya hai aur is sab se Tarika ka Kya lene Dena?

Pari: sir, unhi ki to sabse bari gunhegar hun main. ( crying)

Tarika: meri? ( shocked) tum meri gunhegar kese ho sakti ho? Mujhe to kuch samajh mein hi nahi a raha.

Acp: Pari, jaldi batao hua Kya hai? ( strict tone)

Pari: wo wo sir wo mujhse bohat bari galti ho gai, mein to maafi ke bhi laiq nahi hun, mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi a raha tha, jald baazi mein mene kya kar dia mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aya. Lekin ab mujhe meri galti ka ahsaas ho Gaya hai.

Abhijeet: akhir hua Kya hai? ( irritated)

Pari saw abhijeet nervously.

Pari: wo wo jo CD Tarika ko mili thi, wo mene bheji thi.

Abhijeet, tarika: kyaaaaaaaaaaàaaaaaaaaaa?

Daya: kyaaaaaaa?

Tarika: ye sach hai?

Pari nodded her head.

Abhijeet: lekin kyun?

Pari: wo mein ( crying) wo mein ap ko aur Tarika ko alag karna chahti thi.

Tarika: kyaaaaa? ( painful voice) kyun Kia tumne aisa Pari? ( crying) kyun alag karna chahti thi tum mujhe aur Abhijeet ko?

Pari: kyunke kyunke ( I love Abhijeet sir) low voice.

Tarika: Kya Kya kaha tumne? Tum Abhijeet...( started crying)

After few days everything was set, Abhijeet and Tarika became one and Pari realised that she didn't love Abhijeet, she was just attracted towards him and soon she had some feelings for Kevin.

 **End**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** _hohooo, the story ended. Plz tell me how was it?_**


End file.
